La bizarra dimensión
by Isher4U
Summary: Ha llegado la hora decisiva para combatir a Giygas, sobrellevar la bizarra dimensión y experimentar sentimientos y emociones perturbadoras que llevarán al límite a nuestros héroes. Este fanfic trata de llevar más a detalle lo que pudieron experimentar nuestros héroes (sobretodo Ness) en ese momento, volver los sentimientos más gráficos y transportar al lector al escenario. Enjoy!


En un universo en el que la luz no tiene cabida, donde niños lloran sin oportunidad de ser escuchados, puedes observar a tu alrededor, pero al mismo tiempo no vez nada. Indescriptiblemente puedes percibir como es que la maldad cobra forma, y se manifiesta frente a ti. Una misteriosa forma que refleja todo tu pasado, si, tu padre no está aquí, tu padre nunca ha estado aquí. Escuchas como su aliento te carcome, un suspiro de dolor.

_-¡SON PATÉTICOS!_

Efectivamente, tu debilidad, tu pasado, ahora se manifiesta en tu presente, traicionándote, escupiéndote en la cara, insultándote. Toda esperanza ha muerto ahora, o por lo menos eso es lo que te dice tu realidad. Por dentro aún persiste ese sueño, esa luz, a pesar de que ahora ya no existe. Eres débil, lo sabes, la persona en quien más confiaste en tu pasado así te lo dice.

_-Así que ¿NO ES TERRIBLE?_

Hay aún tres personas a tu favor, puedes confiar en ellos; Recuerda tu objetivo, el universo depende de nosotros; Deja atrás tu pasado y abre los ojos. La razón hace un esfuerzo de regresarte a tu objetivo, y por breves instantes lo logra. Tus amigos también están aquí para ayudarte. Levántate: "Tu propio poder [está unido] con la Tierra, la Tierra te canaliza su energía y la multiplica", Sí, ocho melodías te han traído aquí. Has acabado con la parte maligna de tu cerebro. Eres el indicado para acabar con esto.

_-¡HAHAHAHAHA!_

Tu pasado es tu peor enemigo, sientes cómo te consume lentamente, y más si es representado por el amigo de tu infancia, y, tal vez, por tu padre. ¿Es tu padre?, sí en efecto lo es, y él nunca estuvo ahí para ayudarte. Es más, pensándolo bien, en realidad esa persona que creíste tu amigo no lo es… Recuerda sus abusos, su falsa tregua. Gracias a él te has metido en líos, pero ¿cómo es que puedes acabar con tu pasado?, sigues en tu realidad perfecta, el es tu amigo, eso es lo que quieres pensar.

_-¡DESPIERTA!_

Debes hacer a un lado tu pasado, que, más que tu pasado, es simplemente tu fantasía, ahora hay que enfrentar un problema mucho mayor. Ese "amigo" ahora es parte de la destrucción cósmica universal. ¿Acaso es tu amigo?, Si…, eso es…, así…, tu rencor empieza a florecer. ¡Detente!, tú no eres así,… pero él tampoco es como tú te imaginas,.. ¡Adelante!, descubre tu verdadero pasado. Las personas que realmente significan algo para ti están aquí, siempre lo han estado.

_¡SMAAAASH!_

Así es, has despertado, y por un breve instante te has vuelto a armar de valor para acabar con tu sufrir, con el sufrir de toda la humanidad, al acabar con su trágico destino de destrucción. Aún eres ese niño que puede soñar. Te acompaña la fuerza que te trajo hasta aquí, y ahora que la has descubierto, puedes usarla mejor que nunca. Reconoce tus capacidades. Eres fuerte; tu alegría te ha hecho fuerte.

_-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU MADRE?, HAHAHAHA ¡IDIOTAS!_

Tu realidad de nuevo ha cambiado, era sólo uno de los tantos juegos de la maldad, ahora muestra su verdadera forma, ¿Dónde estás?, Una bizarra dimensión inunda tu panorama, y la maldad se muestra en todo tu alrededor, formas indescriptibles te rodean. La maldad está personificada. No existe alguna definición correcta para describirla. No comprendes cómo es que te ataca, cómo te afecta, te destruye poco a poco.

_-…N E S S…_

Tus fuerzas menguan, empiezan a flaquear tus energías. Pero no estás sólo, tus amigos están también aquí, perdidos en esta dimensión desconocida. Ellos tampoco comprenden que es lo que les está dañando, pero juntos han soportado hasta este momento. Tantos peligros que han librado. Tantas batallas que han luchado. Son parte de ti, lo sabes, y tú también eres parte de ellos.

_- I'M H...A...P...P...Y..._

Demasiada confusión, tu mente no puede más, y lentamente vez cómo tus amigos empiezan a caer uno a uno. Así es, no tuviste la fuerza para protegerlos. Eres despreciable, mereces morir, estás retorciéndote, si tan sólo pudieras morir en paz, pero ahora cargarás con la destrucción del universo entero. Te das asco, y lo sabes, no mereciste haber conocido a esas tantas personas que te tendieron la mano. ¿Y por qué no eligieron a otra persona?, eres un inútil, sufrirás ahora eternamente en una bizarra dimensión. Una sonrisa enferma y mecánica ahora se hace ver en tu mente. Lentamente abre su boca y te engulle, cayendo a un agujero abismal, donde mil ojos te observan y se escuchan risas distorsionadas junto con llantos de mujeres encintas.

_-IT'S NOT RIGHT... NOT... RIGHT..._

Llora, indefenso bebé, ¿Dónde está tu madre ahora?, ¿Necesitas que te cambien de nuevo los pantalones en los que te has orinado?, estás sólo, ve cómo ha muerto toda esperanza para ti, tus amigos ya no están. Han muerto, y ahora tú vivirás eternamente en éste lugar, observando cómo tus esperanzas son derrumbadas. Escuchas rechinidos cada vez más intensos, provienen de tus seres queridos, a medida que se van consumiendo por un fuego ardiente. Tus amigos están ahí, o más bien dicho estaban. Pero sus esqueletos aún no se consumen, sólo se han vuelto negros, confusos, ya no los puedes distinguir. Corren hacia ti. Te toman de los hombros y te echan al fuego consumidor: "¡Asesino!", "¡Idiota!", "¡Mereces sufrir!". Sí, escúchalos con atención, sus sueños han muerto junto con los tuyos. Ellos también claman por justicia. Mereces morir.

_-I FEEL G...O...O...D..._

-Madre, ¿Mañana todo estará bien?, -No hijo, ya nada estará bien a partir de ahora, has acabado con tu futuro, y con el mío, ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso?- Expresa tu madre al mismo tiempo que se deforma su rostro y sus gritos de angustia te destruyen los oídos. Estás encerrado en esta dimensión, se acabaron las oportunidades para ti, ve como hay cráneos despedazados por todo tu alrededor, ya no vez nada, ya no existe nada…

_- ...GO...B...A...C...K..."_

¡Despierta!, aún no ha muerto nadie, todo fue una ilusión, en la bizarra dimensión. Cobras algunas esperanzas al ver cómo uno de tus amigos reza por ti, por todos, por la humanidad. Es lo único que queda por hacer. Todos están agotados, han experimentado lo mismo que tú, están a punto del desmayo, pero alguna pequeña fuerza aún los mantiene conscientes. Parece ser el fin del camino. Sólo queda terminar de la mejor manera posible este intento de salvar el universo.

_-AHH, GRR, OHHH..._

Observa cómo la maldad se distorsiona, cómo se esfuma, cómo se retuerce. Tu sinceridad te ha traído hasta aquí. Todas esas personas que ayudaste ahora están librando esta batalla por ti. Hacen dilucidar una luz cegadora que acaba con la soledad que instantes atrás te invadió, tu mayor enemigo se esfuma poco a poco. Buen trabajo, tu misión ha finalizado…


End file.
